Seeking Retribution
by Lady Secor
Summary: This is the short sequel to the story Tortured. Revenge will be had and decisions will be made.. Will anything ever be the same?


**A/N: I wasn't going to continue this story but since some people asked me to, I will. Valashu and L.D, I hope you like it! I will post this section as another one shot and if you still like it it may become a collection of related short stories! Anyhow.. on with the tale!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of Tolkien's stuff... bummer!**

**"Seeking Retribution"**

Legolas had only been dead for twelve hours. To him, it felt like it had been years. Legolas wasn't aware of their actions, but Aragorn and the twins had not left his side even in death. They had mourned as they had cleaned the blood from their friend and put clean clothes upon the cold body, then all three sat down and silently stared at the floor. There were no words adequit for expressing the overwhelming grief that came from watching a friend breathe their last, so no one even tried to speak any. Tears of loss slipped down their faces and sorrow marred their usually happy faces. Yet even as they mourned, something miraculous was happening in Valinor that would greatly effect them very soon.

Mandos looked down at the silent frowning elf before him, "I have spoken with Manwe and the other Valar and we have come to a conclusion about your fate, Thranduilion."

Legolas looked expectantly at Lord Mandos but the Valar did not say anything for a few moments. Soon Legolas' impatience in this matter got the best of him and he spoke, "I mean not to be impudent, my Lord, but can you tell me what that decision might be?"

"We are going to send you back. You were right when you said that there were things that you were yet meant to do," said Mandos.

Legolas looked up to speak but he did not get a chance before the Valar continued, "No, Legolas. You will not be told what you are meant to do. Your destiny is your own to discover, not for me to explain, young elf. Hear my final warning, Legolas Thranduilion! If you enter my halls again, I will not send you back and the course of history will be changed because of it. Now go!" the Valar said in a loud booming voice. Legolas suddenly saw nothing but blackness. Then gradually, he began to hear quiet noises like to that of people crying. Confused, Legolas opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Most of his wounds had been healed by the Valar before sesnding him back, but there was still bruising and minor injuries. Legolas groaned a little at the soreness and stiffness in his aching body. The noise drew the attention of the room's other three occupants. They scrambled away wide eyed in their fright.

"L..Leg...Legolas! But you're... you're dead! This cannot be!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Legolas tried to stand but he was still very weak and his legs gave out. Elrohir barely caught him in time to stop him from crashing to the floor. Elladan grabbed Legolas' other arm opposite his twin and they helped Legolas to sit down on the bed. Aragorn approached almost cautiously. When he reached Legolas the nervous and disbelieving man reached out and gently, but uncertainly, touched the side of Legolas' face. When he found warm, live flesh beneath his fingers Aragorn let his tears of joy and confusion fall freely, "Legolas! Mellon nin, you are alive! I was certain that I had lost you for good!" Aragorn said as he lifted the elf's shirt. When he saw that the most grievious of Legolas' injuries had been miraculously healed, he gasped, "You are nearly healed! How is this possible? You were dead, Legolas!"

"Yes, Estel, I was for a while there. Lord Mandos greeted me and I told him that something wasn't right. I did not feel as if I belonged there. I felt as if there was much that I had left undone. Lord Mandos agreed and went to speak to the other Valar. They all agreed that there was some destiny that I was meant to be a part of, but will not tell me what that may be. Their final decision on the matter was to send me back. Lord Mandos warned me just before I was returned here that if I should be killed and return to his halls again, I will not be allowed to leave next time. He said if that happened, the course of history would be changed. As curious as I am to what my destiny may be, I must admit that I am simply happy to be alive. That was the most horrible,... painful experience that I have ever endured. I was frightened, truely frightened. I was certain that I had met my end," Legolas said as he looked up with pleading in his big, beautiful blue eyes, "Please tell me that you killed every last one of them. I cannot bear the thought of that cruel beast catching hold of someone else and doing to them what they did to me."

"I fear that I did not kill any of them, mellon nin. I simply snuck you away from there as fast as I could once your guard had fallen asleep on duty. There were too many for me to fight alone. I am sorry to have failed you, my brother in arms," Aragorn said as he hung his head.

"You have not failed me, Estel. You did everything in your power. I just... they literally tortured me to death and I supose I hold a bit of a grudge. I pray that you never have to endure such agony as those sadistic monsters inflicted upon me. They permanently scarred me, Estel. I will carry the brand that their Wargs carry for the rest of my days. It will not fade," Legolas said baring the brand for them to see, "And there are many other scars that are less visible that will also remain with me for all of my life."

"They are just as visible as the scars that mar your skin, Legolas," said Elrohir, "The scars inflicted to your soul will heal. It will take much time and gentle tending, but you can overcome this."

"I think a good start to overcoming it would be to wait until you are healed and hale once more, then track down these creatures and rid Middle Earth of their foul and unworthy prescence. I for one will sleep better knowing that they cannot cause anyone else such harm as they have already done to our dear friend. What say you, Legolas? Shall we hunt some Orc?" Elladan asked with a dangerously feral grin.

Legolas returned it with one of his own, "I would feel far better. I will heal first, but once I do, I shall not rest until this plague of evil is scourged from the fair lands of Aman. I will feel much better once their tainted blood flows freely into the soil under their twitching corpses. Revenge and retribution shall be mine and then, only then, shall this bloodlust be sated. Perhaps then I will not feel so very defeated. Perhaps then I can put the disgrace of being caught in the first place behind me. By killing them I not only rid the world of a dangerous peril, but also erase the mistakes I made that fateful night," Legolas said darkly.

"You made no mistakes, my friend, and have nothing to be ashamed of. You were tortured to death and still you held loyalty and friendship, honor, above even self preservation. You died protecting the hope of men and that is no small feat. Do not feel disgrace for a selfless deed that ought to be commemorated in song. Always were you noble and true throughout the entire ordeal and even now afterwards you have the poise worthy of your royal lineage," Elrohir said.

"We had better tell ada to stop planning your funeral and have another bird sent to Mirkwood to explain that you aren't actually dead before your father has a coniption fit," Elladan added.

"Why don't you two go get ada and I'll get Legolas comfortable. You look rather pale," Aragorn said to Legolas as the twins left.

"The Valar only healed me enough that I would live and not be maimed. I am still very weak and as much as I loath to admit it... there is still quite a bit of pain. The blow to my head has left me a bit lightheaded and strangely disoriented. It is almost like talking to everyone through a blanket of thick, dense fog. I fear it will be some days before I will be able to go on my hunt," Legolas said. Aragorn could hear the fatigue in the elf's voice and was worried. Legolas seemed to be hurting still and that bothered Aragorn. Legolas had suffered enough pain and he did not want his friend to have to feel too much more of it. He decided to go speak with his father before he reached this room so that he would not be within earshot of his stubborn elven friend. Legolas hated admitting to pain. It seemed like exposing a weakness to him, so he simply did not usually do it. Legolas also hated the painkilling teas that were administered in such cases because he absolutely abhorred being drugged. He did not like to have his wits compromised and despised feeling groggy and off balance.

"Legolas, I am going to go see what is taking ada so long. I shall be right back," Aragorn lied. But  
Legolas saw right through it.

"No you aren't, you rotten human. You are going to convince your father to drug me because you are upset by the idea that I might still feel any pain. You never were a very good liar, Estel. I will allow it without complaint this once because I desperately need to fall into a deep healing sleep so my body may repair itself, but do not get used to it. Do not be alarmed if I sleep for a few days. There has been extensive damage done and my body needs time to mend and regain its strength," Legolas said. Moments later, the door opened and a teary eyed Elrond bustled in. Legolas was like a son to him since he had grown up close friends with the twins and the apparent death of the young elf had broken his heart. To see him alive brought tears of joy and wonder to the ancient being's eyes.

"Legolas! By the Valar! You ARE alive!" Elrond exclaimed looking him over, "How are you feeling? I see most of your serious injuries are healed. The twins told me all that you told them and I am still in shock. Your destiny must be very important. The only other time an elf has ever been resurected was when Glorfindel was sent back. This is truely remarkable! Are you in any pain, penneth? (young one)" Legolas was about to answer when Aragorn spoke up instead.

"Yes, he is, though the stubborn creature would not admit it," Aragorn said to Elrond, "I believe now would be the perfect time for us to administer one of your famous teas, ada."

Legolas scowled as Elrond nodded and bustled out of the room once more, "Sometimes, Estel, I seriously want to kill you myself and be done with it. One of these days I will get the opportunity to repay all the irritation you cause me," Legolas growled.

"You need to rest, Legolas," Elrohir said gently, "You will not heal unless you stay off your flighty feet for a few days."

"The trees will be fine for a few days without your ceaseless vigil over them. You must sleep, Legolas. You look awfully pale," Elladan added in a tone of concern. Just then Elrond came back into the room bearing a steaming mug of foul smelling tea. Legolas looked slightly dismayed as the elf lord approached him.

"Drink this, Legolas. It will help with pain and help to close the wounds more quickly. You will likely be extremely drowsy after drinking it. You look as if you could use the rest anyway," Elrond said as he handed the mug to Legolas.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said a bit sarcastically. He drank the contents of the mug with a grimace. Mere moments later, Legolas felt his pain slowly decreasing and his eyelids growing heavy. It was not long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

When Legolas next came to himself, he felt much better than he had before. He sat up and put on a set of fresh clothes before venturing out of the room he had been sleeping in. Legolas went straight to the gardens to reassure the anxious trees that he was all right and to seek reassurance from them. He was known to spend hours amoung the tall trees learning their wisdom and ways, listening to their voices. Legolas was still sitting in the branches of a tall tree when Elladan and Elrohir found him.

"Ai, Legolas! You had us worried! We weren't sure where you had gotten off to!" Elladan yelled up to the distracted elf. Legolas immediately broke off his conversation with the tree and looked down to where the twins stood at the base of his oversized 'chair'. Legolas patted the bark of the tree's trunk the leapt out of the branches to land lightly in front of the now disgruntled twins.

"Ai, Las! Are you trying to finish yourself off? You have not healed nearly enough for such escapades!" Elrohir scolded.

"I am fine. Another two days of resting here in beautiful Imladris and I will be as good as new. I am certain of it, which is why I plan to leave on my hunt for vengence day after tomorrow," Legolas said evenly.

"Were you going to inform me, Legolas? I too have some claim of vengence on those beasts. Do you forget, mellon nin, (my friend) that I had to sit and watch as they murdered my best friend?" A voice said from behind Legolas. He spun around to see Aragorn staring at him questioningly. Legolas looked at the human sympathetically.

"No, Aragorn, I have not forgotten. I intended to tell you as soon as I saw you. I did not tell you sooner because I had only just now decided. I am not such a fool as to think that even were you bound would you be left behind. No, I fear you are far too loyal for that, mellon nin," (my friend) said Legolas.

Aragorn grinned, "Do not lecture me on loyalty, Legolas. You were jusy tortured for that trait yourself, you stubborn elf."

Their banter continued for a while before they went to dinner. That night passed swiftly as did the next day and soon the time for departure was nigh...

* * *

On the morning of their departure, the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas were all up well before dawn. After a quick breakfast, they mounted their already loaded steeds and rode out of Rivendell in a cloud of dust and righteous anger. Those that saw the three elves and one human leaving could nearly feel the bloodlust radiating off of them. The bystanders pitied whomever the Lords were hunting. They were all dressed in dark greys and blacks instead of their usual attire. They wore this because they needed to blend into the shadows of the night to hunt their Orcish quarry. They were cloaked in shadow and fury as palpable as the morning mists. It was an unusual and grim sight to see the four merry making young lords so dark and foul of mood. It was raining and even the skies matched their moods. The clouds were nearly black with their stormy burden and lightening periodically flashed across the sky illuminating the hooded faces of the angry hunters. It was truely a spectral looking scene that permeated the air with a forboding sense of doom for those that opposed them. Elrond watched them ride out from his balcony and looked up at the raging heavens as he lost sight of the four, "Valar keep them," he muttered before walking back inside.

A short ways out of Rivendell, Legolas stopped his stallion and looked around scutinizingly. Elladan approached through the rain to stand his mount directly next to Legolas', "How will we know if we have the right Orc clan?" he asked the golden haired elf.

"It matters not, for all of the beasts deserve to be destroyed," Legolas spat furiously. He had contained his rage until now, but he was unleashing it for this task in hopes that it would burn out the all consuming flame of rage growing within his breast, "But I know how to identify the brute that killed me. I will not soon forget his face, Elladan. I also bear the mark of their clan upon my chest, so it will not be difficult to distinguish them from their other foul breathren."

Elladan nodded but said no more. Elrohir approached cautiously, "Perhaps Aragorn can tell us where to begin our hunt and we can track them from there. We should start where the camp you were rescued from is."

"I can easily show you to the place. It will only take about four hours," Aragorn said, "It will be easy to get to their prior camp, but tracking them after that will require more care. They are "Orcs, however, so I do not doubt that they have left a fairly simple to follow trail. I am confident that we will have found them by morning at the very latest."

With that they began their trek to the camp where Legolas had suffered so. Three and a half hours later they entered the small clearing. The ground was beaten flat by the passing of the Orcs and all the plant life was withered. Legolas visibly shuddered as he was assailed by the terrible memories of his torture. Aragorn attempted to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Legolas shrugged him off and began looking for a sign of which way the Orcs had gone. Legolas quickly surmised that the Orcs had gone northeasterly at an easy, casual pace. For some reason unknown to him, Legolas found he was furious with the unhurried pace of the creatures. He growled as he stood.

"They have gone this way. Come, we are wasting daylight," Legolas said to his companions as he dashed off down the Orcs' trail. The others looked at each other briefly before sprinting after Legolas. They had set their horses free to roam so they could be more stealthy in their final approach of the Orcs. They knew the horses would come the moment that their masters called for them. A few hours later, they came upon a sheer cliff face with an overhang. The Orcs were camped under the overhang. Most were still asleep, but a few were begining to stir as twighlight came crashing down on the land. The elves stayed hidden in the brush near the Orcs so they could scout out their enemy's weaknesses. Legolas hissed as he saw the brutal leader that had so visciously tortured him. Legolas found that he was unable to keep himself inactive any longer and pulled out his bow. The elf fitted an arrow to the string and loosed it into the midst of the enemy. He followed it with several more. The others had done the same and many of the Orcs were felled. Legolas felt that now farmiliar bloodlust welling up inside him and cast his bow aside before drawing his twin knives. Legolas charged into the fray with a loud battle cry. He slashed at the first Orc he came to and its innards fell to the ground beneath it, splattering Legolas' leggings in blood. He did not even notice the blood as he was already on to his next unfortunate victim. A trail of blood followed in the furious elf's wake and soon it became apparent to the Orc leader that he needed to send more than one or two of his subordinates after that one. He ordered six Orcs to simulateously attack the elf. Legolas could barely be seen through the crowd of Orcs that surrounded him. Several precise slashes and stabs later, Legolas stood, drenched in the blood of his foes panting and looking directly at the leader that had been the one to mercilessly torment him. Legolas' glare was deadly as he stormed toward the beast. It looked afraid for a moment but then decided that would not do to meet his end as a coward and raised his wicked looking curved scimitar in one hand and the dagger he had used to stab Legolas earlier in the other. They met with a clash. The fight was on and only one of them would emerge from it alive.

Legolas slashed at the creature's face and left a deep gash across the cheek of the creature. It hissed and pressed its attack on the elf. Legolas whirled away from the deadly sharp blade and then brought his blades down in an arc towards the beast's chest. It brought up its blades in defense and caught the blow before it could cause damage. Legolas growled in frustration and kicked the Orc hard in its stomache causing it to lose its balance and stumble backward a few steps. Legolas showed no mercy and pounced on the Orc before it could regain its balance. That was unfortunate because the Orc was prepared and as Legolas crashed into it, the beast brought its dagger up into his shoulder. Legolas had a sudden sense of de ja vu as the same blade pierced the same spot on his shoulder by the same blasted Orc. Instead of weakening the elf, this attack had the exact opposite effect the Orc had intended. Legolas snarled in rage and buried his knife into the Orc's leg. It howled in pain and jerked away ripping its dagger from Legolas' shoulder as it went. They stood a few feet apart glaring murderously at one another before attacking again. They traded blows back and forth for several minutes before the next blood was drawn. Legolas saw his opening and stabbed his knife into the Orc's heart, but the Orc had gotten in one final slash across the back of Legolas' thigh. Legolas withdrew his blade from the Orc and unsteadily turned to his companions.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn were staring at him in disbelief. Legolas was quite the sight. His usually pristine appearance was dissheveled and he was covered in blood. His hair had fallen from its warrior braids and it fell into his blood smeared face. The murderous glint in his eyes and fact that he had not yet put away his weapons made him look wild and dangerous. His companions were unsure of whether or not they should speak. Legolas just stared back at them and the silence seemed to stretch on into eternity. Finally, Legolas broke the silence by adressing the others quietly. His eyes softened as he spoke and he relaxed a bit.

"Now we can go home. It is finished," Legolas said before succumbing to the pull of the darkness. He hit the ground before his friends could get to him. It was at this point that they noticed Legolas' wounds and the blood that was pouring from them. All three looked horrified.

"Elladan, give me my pack! Aragorn, get me some water! We need to stop this bleeding. And do not think I have forgotten you two have injuries as well! I will be taking care of those shortly," Elrohir yelled hurriedly. Legolas now had his retribution, but Elrohir seriously wondered if he had kept his sanity through the merciless bloodbath that he had just participated in. They would not know until he woke, but Elrohir harbored suspicions that Legolas would be haunted by these last few days for the rest of his immortal life.

**A/N: OK! Another episode in my Tortured series. Once again, I left room for a continuation if you all are interested so let me know if you want me to continue! Please review! It helps me to determine what is good and what is trash. I would love your opinions. Hannon le, mellyn nin!**


End file.
